


Competency

by sarahcoldheart



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, Healslut, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcoldheart/pseuds/sarahcoldheart
Summary: It was clear to Overwatch that they needed to depower Mercy to stop her from hurting herself.





	Competency

**Author's Note:**

> As a Mercy main I SCREAAAAAM but I'm still gonna use her even if her powers keep getting nerfed in each update.

Angela was the only one left at the payload, the satellite drone inching along as it made its way to the launching area at Gibraltar. She sat on it, lounging backwards as she watched the cloudless blue sky. 

It was a great day for a drone launch for what was left of Overwatch.

She had switched off the comms to avoid hearing Ana scream at her, content with the soft rumble of the hovering vehicle.

Jack, Fareeha, Lena, Winston and even Reinhardt were scattered on the tarmac barely breathing. They were dying, she knew. The healer casually laid her caduceus staff across her lap.

Less than a minute left, seconds even and then mission would be completed. 

The telltale black smoke started to swirl in front of her. With a sigh, Angela stood on the roof of the drone, propping up her staff next to her and aimed her small blaster towards Reaper’s face.

“Angela, Angela. Do you think this will stop me?” he chuckled, standing in front of her on top of the payload.

Another swirl of smoke, this time purple appeared behind her. With Moira at her back, Angela merely smirked.

“Nein,” she said.

The healer dropped her blaster, it clattered noisily on the ground as she smiled at him. She yanked his coat towards her as Moira’s sharp claws started to pierce her back.

“Heroes never die, bitch!” she exclaimed, stamping her staff next to her. 

It was euphoric, the sensation of resurrecting her teammates. 

The sense of invincibility as her suit kept up with the sudden charge of power, nulling the pain of Moira’s claws digging into her Valkyrie suit. The utter bliss of her body healing when it went into overdrive as Fareeha unleashed her rocket barrage, aiming at Reaper immediately once she was brought to life. 

It was exquisite.

It was delicious.

It was orgasmic.

The two Talon agents retreated, disappeared? Killed? No, Angela didn’t have to care anymore, she kept her teammates alive to the last second as the payload finally docked on the launch pad. She shuddered, dropping to her knees on its roof once she felt she was not sandwiched between Reaper and Moira. Her teammates could take care of the other hostiles, her job was done.


End file.
